


A Different Truth

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Tumblr Giveaway Fics [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 02, lots of stolen dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Fix-it ficlet where Hannibal confronts Will about Freddie Lounds right after smelling her on him, Will actually follows his heart, and the pain of Mizumono is prevented yay!





	A Different Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeMyValentine615](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyValentine615/gifts).



> Winner of 3rd prize in my 1k follower giveaway (pantera615 on Tumblr) wanted Will confessing by the fire and preventing all that mess.
> 
> This is basically the most shorthand Mizumono fix it ever but frankly, sometimes you just gotta force those two to use their words, many of which are stolen from subsequent episodes...sorry not sorry <3

Hannibal studied Will where he stood in the light of the fire and this terrible revelation. Freddie Lounds had been near him recently, very much alive. His shadowed face and questions held guilt not curiosity. Hannibal approached, earning a half-glance from his young betrayer.

 

“It appears there are cracks in the floor of a room I did not consider.” Hannibal mused calmly. Will’s eyes did not lift from the flames as he continued his slow disposal of the papers. “A room containing people not what they appeared. A dead woman who lives and friend plotting my demise.”

 

Will did look at him then, his gaze fearful and furious and filled with deepening clarity. He considered his dilemma. He hadn’t arrived at a decision - not even close - but now time had run out. This was it, fight or flight, Jack or Hannibal, separate or together. _‘When we’ve gone from this life…’_ Hannibal’s words still echoed in his head. We. Gone from this mess will called a life. He ran his tongue along his lip, conflicted blue eyes gazing up into black ones filled with injury. 

 

“Hannibal…” He started. “I was trying to find a way t-to…”

 

“To have one foot in your old life and one in your next?” Hannibal finished for him. “To explore my friendship but remain faithful to your duty as an officer of the law? When were you going to pledge your allegiance? Not until you heard Jack scream?” Hannibal’s face was shutting down. Will panicked, knowing full well what the man was capable of and that his assumptions were embarrassingly close to the truth. 

 

“The wrong thing being the right thing to do was...too ugly a thought.” Will said lowly. 

 

“Did you believe you could change me the way I've changed you?” Hannibal asked, quietly incredulous.

 

“I already have.” Will said, his long-nurtured rage dissolving in the deluge of...something else. Hannibal startled almost imperceptibly at this realisation. Enough was enough, he had strayed too far from himself as it was. 

 

“We could disappear now, tonight.” Hannibal said firmly, moving back towards his desk to check all was ready for this early departure - with or without Will. “Feed your dogs, leave a note for Alana, never see her or Jack Crawford again. Almost polite.”

 

Will considered, knowing his choices were often more a lump than a sum. What would he have if he went? No more hiding or loneliness, no more being used by Jack, no more being made to feel less by Alana, and the only price to have all those in his former existence know of his true nature. “I want the truth first.” He stalled. “The truth of what you are, what you did.” Will took a step towards the older man. 

 

Hannibal exhaled. He knew this condition - however small and hesitant - meant Will was his. Perhaps he always had been, there would be time for deep discussions later. Perhaps a confession to this version of Will would simply lead to his own demise, but that had never been something he feared. He spared a quick thought for Abigail and how he would get to show Will the teacup come together. Perhaps _that_ truth would ultimately be too much for Will and expedite either his love or his rage. Hannibal welcomed either one. 

 

He inclined his head in acquiescence. “To the truth, then, and all it’s consequences.”


End file.
